


Playmates

by orphan_account



Series: Playmates [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14/15 yo Dean, 16/17 yo Castiel, Alive Mary Winchester, Alpha Castiel, Alpha John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Beta Mary Winchester, F/F, F/M, John Winchester is a good father, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Play-mating, Public Sex, Sam is like 10, Self-Lubrication, Smut, but it's not illegal in this circumstance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The one where presented Alphas and Omegas take a class where they learn about mating in real time.





	1. o n e

"C'mon, Sammy." Dean called to his little brother. 

"Coming!" Sam called. They were starting a new school year, Dean was in 9th grade and Sam was in 5th grade. 

Sam was thrilled to be going back to school, Dean, not so much. Over the summer, Dean had presented as an Omega, therefore, he would have to take Omega classes and a Play Mating class. Play Mating was when they paired up an Alpha and an Omega and had them learn about mating, at least for the first few weeks of class. For the rest of that semester, the pairs all learned how to mate in real time and at the end of that time, they could either seal their bond and move onto a different class for mated pairs or retake the class and get a different play mate. Most people found their mates through this class which was good because then they didn't have to search for someone later on. Dean just wasn't excited because he would be getting fucked in the same room as girls that he had dated in the past. 

"Bye, boys!" Their mother called. She was happy that Dean had presented as an omega because although she was a Beta, she could talk with him about things that she wouldn't be able to if he were an Alpha or Beta.   
Dean's father, an Alpha, was less than pleased when Dean went into heat, expecting his sons to both be Alphas or Betas, but he warmed up to it soon enough. 

"Bye, mom!" They both shouted back. 

The brothers exited their house and began their journey to their schools (they both were within walking distance of their house). When they reached Sam's elementary school, Sam gave Dean a big hug. 

"It'll be okay, Dean." He whispered, knowing his brother was stressed over his new classes. 

Dean smiled smally. "Thanks, Sammy. Now, get in there. Tell Kevin I said hi." He said, ruffling Sam's hair. 

He made sure his brother got inside before continuing the trek to the high school. Once he arrived at the daunting building, he made his way inside and began his search for his locker. 

"Dean!" He heard a girl call. He turned and saw Charlie, one of his best friends, walking towards him, followed closely by Benny and Jo, his other best friends. 

"Are you nervous?" Charlie asked. 

"Why would I be nervous?" Dean questioned. 

"Because you presented over the summer and are totally unprepared for play mating." She replied. 

Dean sighed. "It would be better if I had been an Alpha." 

"Hey, it'll be fine, Dean. If you get a bad Alpha, you'll kick their ass and move on." Jo assured. 

"Having a bad Alpha isn't my concern. It's the…mating part that worries me." Dean explained. 

"It'll be fine, brotha. You don't have to worry about that for a few weeks." Benny replied. 

"I know but I just can't help it. I just can't stop thinking about the fact that I'll have to have sex in front of all those people. That's weird." Dean responded. 

"It'll be okay, Dean." Jo smiled. "Now c'mon, let's find your locker."  
…

Dean's first 5 hours were fine. He had algebra first hour, global history second hour, heat prep (which talks about the omega mating cycle and omega pregnancies) third hour, English fourth hour, and omega biology fifth hour. Now, he was headed to the dreaded Play Mating. He entered the room, took the pamphlet at the front of the room, and took a seat in one of the temporary chairs. His teacher was a pretty woman with dark hair, she smelt like a Beta. Figures. All those Alpha and Omega hormones don't have any effect on Betas. 

Dean began to grow aroused when a certain smell entered the room. He turned and saw the owner of the scent was a boy who looked a bit older than him with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was most definitely an Alpha. Soon after this Alpha walked in, the bell rang and everyone took their seats.

"Good afternoon class. I'm your teacher, Ms. Barnes." The only beta in the room introduced. "Now, usually, on the first day teachers give you a syllabus and talk about rules and what is acceptable behaviour blah blah blah. Obviously, this class does not follow any of those standards. So tonight just look through that little pamphlet and I'll talk about the rules tomorrow. Today, you will be taking a compatibility test. You will be matched up with a person of the opposite dynamic and they will be your playmate." She explained. 

Ms. Barnes grabbed a stack of papers and set it on the table the pamphlets were on. "Everyone come grab a test packet. You have the hour to take the test and tomorrow you will have your playmate." She said, turning and taking a seat at her desk. 

Dean walked up to the table along with everybody else and grabbed the paper. He sat back down and started. 

1\. Are you an Alpha or an Omega?   
Omega.

2\. Are you male or female?  
Male.

3\. Eye colour?   
Green. 

'These questions are stupid' Dean thought. Sighing, Dean went on with his test.   
…

"How was it?" Was the first thing Sam said to Dean when the latter came to pick the boy up. 

"Wow, okay. No 'hello' or anything? Jeez, Sammy." Dean joked. 

"Fine, hi. Now, how was it?" Sam repeated. 

"Play Mating? It was fine, I guess. We took a compatibility test that had a bunch of pointless questions on it. Tomorrow we get assigned our playmates." Dean explained. 

"I hope you get a good Alpha." Sam states. 

"Me too." Dean mumbles.


	2. t w o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out who his Alpha is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, this book has gotten positive reviews so I hope that continues. I hope you all enjoy!

The next day, Dean was even less excited for school. Why would he be? He was going to get paired up with some dickbag Alpha who would want him to drop out of school and be their little barefoot and pregnant Omega mate–which would not fly with Dean. But even worse than that, what if the Alpha was abusive or something? What if he hurt Dean? What if he wouldn't let him see his friends and family anymore? What if-"C'mon, Dean! We're gonna be late!" Sam interrupted Dean's racing thoughts. 

"Coming, Sammy!" Dean called back, pulling his shoes on and grabbing his bag. 

"What took you so long?" Sam asked. 

"Nothing." Dean mumbled in reply. "Bye, mom!" He yelled. 

"Bye, boys! Have a good day!" She responded.   
…

Dean went through his routine again of dropping Sam off at school and meeting up with his friends once he reached his. Classes were the same as the previous day; more explaining and boring ramblings. Dean grew anxious as the day went on and he knew that the way it changed his scent was affecting Alphas, Omegas, and even Betas. The smell of distressed Omega was sour and strong. Whenever he walked near an Alpha he could sense their self-restraint as they tried to not pounce on him and try to make him feel better. Omegas paled as they scented him, a scent of nausea lingering on them after he'd passed. The few Betas who could smell him just looked uncomfortable. 

Dean couldn't help it. He was nervous. What was he supposed to do? Scent blockers were dangerous and could cause infertility. Albeit Dean did not want to be some Alpha's baby machine, he did want kids. There was no other way of hiding his scent. 

So now, as he walked to the Play Mating room, he took deep breaths in and out, telling himself it would all be okay. By the time he reached the room, his had somehow calmed himself enough that his scent wasn't nauseating. He sat in the same chair as the day before and tapped his foot nervously. 

Soon, the bell rang and everyone was settled in their seats. Ms. Barnes smiled. 

"Afternoon, guys. I have posted the pairs up on the board, go check now. Once you know the name, find each other and sit with each other." She instructed. 

Dean reluctantly followed the crowd to the list. His eyebrows furrowed when he read his playmate's name. Castiel? He didn't even know how to pronounce that. Dean sighed and hoped the Alpha would find him, he slowly made his way towards his seat when he was stopped. He turned and saw the Alpha with pretty blue eyes. 

"Hi, are you Dean?" He asked. Dean nodded. "I'm Castiel. I'm your Alpha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, comment your opinions! I love to read them


	3. t h r e e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean misses a week of school and his playmate comes to visit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this book is coming along and I hope you all do too. Thanks for all the positive feedback!

The rest of that class did not go as planned. A few seconds after coming into close proximity of Castiel, Dean was thrown into heat two weeks early. His mother had said that this could happen and that it was called Unscheduled Heat Syndrome (or UHS for short). UHS was a very bad thing. It could screw with an Omega's heat cycle. So of course, Dean would be the one to experience it. 

He remembers sitting down next to Castiel and suddenly growing warm. Castiel asked him if he was okay when he began to grow dizzy. Dean was confused as to what was happening until he felt slick begin to leak out. Castiel instantly smelled it and got Ms. Barnes' attention. Another Omega student helped Dean down to the office and his mom came to pick him up. The last thing he remembered was his parents and Sammy standing around his bed, Sammy with watery eyes. They were talking but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He felt something cold on his forehead and a soft hand–his mother's–stroking his cheek. Everything went black after that.   
…  
All he could see was blackness. He heard the familiar voice of his mother talking to someone. 

"He's pulling through…thank you…" she spoke. Dean assumed she was on the phone. But who was this 'he'? He strained to hear more. "You can send him over Ms. Barnes...I think it's sweet…no, I'm sure. It'll be just fine... Okay, thank you...you too. Bye, Pam." 

'What?' Dean thought. He listened again but all he heard was his mom rustling around in the house. Dean wondered why she wasn't at work. 'If dad and Sam aren't home, it is probably a week day, she should be at work'. Dean got lost in his thoughts for quite some time before he felt a rough hand take his. He smelt a familiar yet strange smell; one that did not belong to anyone in his family. 

"Hey, Dean." A raspy voice spoke. Where has he heard it before? "I hope you get better soon. Class has been boring without a playmate. From what I hear, you're a really nice guy. I look forward to getting to know you." The voice continued. "I know that I'm being very forward, coming to your house and all, but I was worried. My dad said that UHS is only triggered if the Omega is sick or they met a person who their wolf deemed as a compatible and fertile mate. Personally, I hope it's the second one. Wait that sounds creepy. Sorry. What I mean is that I don't want you to be sick. So, um, I guess that's really all. I'll just be going now." The voice finished and Dean wanted to laugh but suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion come over him. 

The rough hand was gone and the scent was fading. The boy was gone. But Dean thought about what he had said. 'UHS? I had an unscheduled heat?' That was alarming to him. But he didn't have much time to think on it as he slowly drifted to sleep.   
…  
Dean's eyes slowly fluttered open. He felt something tickling his chin. He looked down and saw Sam pressed against his side, messy hair brushing against Dean's face. Dean let out a small cough, startling his brother awake. Sam shot up into a sitting position, eyes wide. 

"Dean!" He cried, hugging his brother tightly. 

"Hey, Sammy." Dean returned

"You're awake. I missed you." Sam stated. 

"How long have I been out?" Dean asked. 

"You remember?" Sam questioned. 

"A little." Dean replied. 

Sam nodded. "You've been out for a little over a week. You had UHS. It was so scary. Scarier than your normal heats." Sam explained. 

"I'm sorry." Dean sighed. 

"It's not your fault. You know your playmate stopped by to see you today. He was really worried. Mom told me all about it." Sam smirked.

"Fuck off, Sam." Dean scoffed. 

"Jerk." 

"Bitch." 

"Language!" Came Mary's voice. "Hello, honey. How do you feel?" She asked, entering the room, John following closely behind. 

"I'm okay. A little hungry. A little thirsty. I definitely need a shower." Dean responded. 

"Then let's get that taken care of. John, Sam, go get Dean something to eat and drink. I'll run you a bath. You're too weak to stand right now." Mary stated. 

The family all went off to perform their assigned tasks. Mary soon returned and helped Dean to the bathroom where he cleaned up. He then got to eat macaroni with a glass of water in his bed and caught up with his family on what had happened during the week he was out. When Dean went to be, he laid there for hours with thing on his mind. 

His playmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!


	4. f o u r

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting a lot of positive feedback from you guys. Thank you! Enjoy!

Dean returned to school on Monday. Puzzling his family, Dean was actually excited to attend school. He wanted to speak to Castiel. Thank him for caring. Because of this, the day dragged on more so than usual. Once he finally arrived in Play Mating, he took a seat in the place he remembered sitting with Castiel. Soon, said boy entered the room. He smiled at Dean. 

"Hey." He greeted. 

"Hey." Dean offered back. 

"Are you feeling better?" Castiel asked. 

"Loads. Thanks." Dean answered. 

"I-uh…um-" Castiel struggling. 

"I know you came to see me. I wanted to thank you." Dean smiled. 

"Oh, uh, no problem. I was-" "Worried. I know. I remember what you said." Dean finished for him. 

"You do?" Castiel asked, blushing. That was the first time Dean had ever seen an Alpha blush. 

"Mhm. Now how about you get me up to speed with this class." Dean suggested. 

"Okay."  
…  
Play Mating was Dean's new favourite class. Castiel was dorky and awkward and Dean was so happy they were matched up. He found out that Cas (as he had taken to calling him) was a junior. He also found out that they would be doing the first play mating thing the next day. And if Dean was excited for it, no one had to know.   
…  
"Okay, guys. I'm going to assign you your stations and that is where you will be for the rest of the semester. Station 1…" Dean tuned out of what Ms. Barnes was saying until he heard his and Cas' names. "Station 8, Dean and Castiel," the pair moved to the station, which was luckily located at the back of the room. 

They set their belongings on the shelf on the bottom of the hospital bed-like cot that they had been assigned. There was a small tray with different items that they will have needed in future classes. There was a few boxes of condoms, lube (like they'd need it), and some other things Dean didn't care to inspect. 

They talked in low whispers until Ms. Barnes has assigned every pair a station. 

"Okay, today's Playmating will be simple. You will practice different positions while clothed and figure out which ones you like best." Ms. Barnes explained. "Now, if I hear any giggles, smartass remarks, or moans after what I say next, you can take you disgusting little ass down to the principal's office. We'll try missionary style, doggy style, riding, and a few others. If there is a way you think you'll be more comfortable then go ahead and try it."

They started with missionary style. Dean laid on his back on the table, legs around Cas' waist while said Alpha' groin was against Dean's ass. Next was doggy style, which Dean liked (he was pretty sure Cas did too because he felt a bump in Cas' pants. Then there was the riding position–Dean liked that one too because he felt like it was really intimate. Then they did a weird scissoring-type thing that was uncomfortable for both parties. Then, Dean laid flat on his stomach with Cas between his legs–they both liked that one. That was the last position before they were dismissed. 

"Bye, Cas!" Dean shouted as he saw the boy leaving with a girl who had hair and eyes that matched Dean's Alpha's. He assumed it was one of his sisters. Cas had told Dean about his huge family and Dean didn't know if he should be worried or excited about the fact that he could possibly be expected to birth that many children (he had always wanted a big family but would never admit it). 

"Bye, Dean!" Cas called back. 

Dean had a bit of a spring in his step as he went to pick up Sammy. When the brothers met, the younger of the two sniffed the air. 

"What's that smell?" Sam asked. 

"What smell?" Dean was lost. 

"It's all over you. It smells the forest. Really earthy but nice." Sam explained. 

That was Cas' scent. "I dunno, Sammy." And if Dean smiled about having Cas' scent on him the whole night, no one had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Thoughts?


	5. f i v e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK FROM HELL GUYS. I had a lot of stuff with school going on from December-March and have recently started homeschooling do to the fact that my school was treating me horribly. Next year I will attend a different school though so I'm happy. 
> 
> Other than that, I've recently reconnected with my best friend of all time, joined some new fandoms, and changed my username. 
> 
> Thank you for all your supportive comments, they motivated me to update. I hope you all enjoy! ^v^

Dean was buzzing with excitement the following day. He wanted so badly to be intimate with Cas and he wasn't exactly sure why. He was ready for school before Sam had even woken up and practically shoved his little brother out the door. 

"What's up with you? You're acting weird." Sam stated as they walked to school. 

Dean looked at him. "I am not! I am acting perfectly, one hundred percent normal." He scoffed.

Sam gave him an eye roll. "You get to do the do today, don't you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Dean sighed. "Yep." 

"Don't get knocked up!" Sam shouted as he ran towards his school. Dean hadn't even noticed they'd arrived. 

Dean huffed. "Shut up, you little bitch!" He yelled after him, earning a few glares from parents nearby. 

Dean ignored them and walked to his school with excitedly. He didn't even acknowledge his friends he was so excited. All throughout the day he tried to focus on his studies but couldn't help but picture Castiel standing over him, both of them completely naked. By the time he reached 6th period, he was already producing a small amount of slick. 

He entered the classroom and smiled when he saw Cas already sitting at their station. He skipped over to him. 

"Hi, Cas." He greeted. 

"Hi, Dean. You ready?" Cas responded. 

"Definitely." Dean answered just as the bell rang. 

Everyone turned to the front of the room where Ms. Barnes stood. She was holding a bottle of lube and a bright pink dildo that was about 6 inches long but not very thick. 

"Today will be the start of your actual playmating." She stated. "Today will not consist of actual sex. Today the alphas will be learning how to pleasure their omegas. Tomorrow the omegas will do the same for alphas. These first two days require a lot of communication. You need to tell your partner what you like and what you don't like. All of you have a set of toys on your tray as well as lube just incase you need some extra slickness. However, slick production should not be that low if you all read the handouts I gave you the second day of class. Now before begin, you can see that all of your stations have curtains now, please pull those closed before you begin as to give yourselves some privacy. Now, be careful and have fun. The goal is to make your omega have at least one orgasm." With that she sat at her desk and began typing on her laptop. 

Dean smiled at Cas who smiled back before pulling their curtains closed. Castiel turned to Dean. "So, uh, how do you wanna start?" He asked shyly. 

"How about I get undressed?" Dean suggested, which Cas nodded to in agreement. "Oh, you might wanna strip too. I get really wet." Dean smirked when Cas got flustered. 

Soon, they were both naked, Dean sitting on their cot. "Why don't you lay back?" Cas said. Dean did so. "Spread your legs, baby." Dean complied. 

Soon Cas' lips were on his and his rough hands were running over Dean's smooth skin. Cas's tongue explored Dean's mouth while his hands tweaked his nipples and toyed with his dick. Dean didn't understand why he was getting so wet from simple stimulations. But by the time Cas finally moved onto Dean's ass, there was already a small puddle of shiny slick between Dean's freckled thighs. Cas flipped Dean on his stomach, pressing a kiss to the back of the latter's left thigh. 

Dean shivered when Cas spread his cheeks, cold air touching his most private part. Dean gasped when Cas pecked his hole. The elder repeated this a few times before kitten licking the puckered ring. Cas happily licked away at Dean's entrance, loving the taste of the omega's sweet slick. Dean was breathing raggedly by the time Cas decided to add a finger. He started easing one finger into Dean as he continued to lick at his rim. Dean wasn't even aware of when a second finger had been added, lost in his own pleasure. In the back of his mind, he knew the only time one felt this much pleasure from such simple was when they were being done by their true mate. However, too caught up in the feeling, he ignored this thought. 

Cas quickly added a third finger and apparently decided this was enough after a few thrusts of his hand because Dean heard the alpha moving things around on the tray. Soon, something thick and cold was pressed to his entrance. Dean took in a deep breath as Cas pushed the toy in. 

"You're so wet, baby. It looks like someone put a hose in you. Smells so good, baby boy." Cas murmured, still pushing the toy in. Dean knew he wouldn't last long when the toy was fully in him. 

Dean bit his lip to keep from moaning loudly as Cas began to move the toy, not wanting to embarrass himself like a few of his classmates. The alpha kissed all over Dean's stomach as he thrusted the dildo in and out of the latter at a slow pace. 

"Faster." Dean whined, as quiet as he could. Castiel complied. Much more so than Dean expected. Cas began pounding the dildo into Dean, hitting his prostate every time. 

Castiel pinched Dean's nipples and stroked his cock, turning the omega into a mess on the cot. Sooner than Dean would've like, a hot coil built up in his lower stomach, a telltale sign he was close to coming. With one last jab at his prostate, Dean came. His toes curled and he saw stars. He had never felt this good orgasming in all his life. By the time he came down from his high, Cas was wiping his stomach off with a baby wipe. 

The alpha smiled. "When I'm done cleaning you up we have to get dressed. The bell just rang." He explained. Dean nodded.

Soon, both boys were back in their clothes and on their way to their lockers. Before going their separate ways, Dean pecked Castiel on the cheek. "Thank you." He said with a blush before scurrying off to his locker.

Today had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all so much! I hope you enjoyed. I will try to update more often. Bye guys :3


End file.
